1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly with improved reliable engaging connection between a dielectric housing and a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector assembly known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) cable end connector assembly which is generally used for transmitting high-speed signals between disk drives and a mother board. Because of many advantages superior to Parallel ATA, Serial ATA has a possibility of replacing Parallel ATA and becomes the next transmitting generation.
Please refer to FIG. 5, a Serial ATA cable end connector assembly 2 generally comprises a dielectric housing 60, a plurality of contact 70 assembled in the dielectric housing 60 with tail portions exposed beyond the dielectric housing 60, a cable 80 electrically connecting with the contacts 70, and a cover 90 over-molded with a rear portion of the dielectric housing 60 and a front end of the cable 80. A pair of projections 61 is formed on the rear portion of the dielectric housing 60 for providing a retaining force between the housing 60 and the cover 90. The cable 80 comprises a plurality of conductive wires 81 electrically connecting with the contacts 70, respectively and an outer insulating jacket 82 enclosing the conductive wires 81 therein. The cover 90 forms a strain relief between the housing 60 and the cable 80. The cover 90 also protects the electrical connection between the contacts 70 and the conductive wires 81 of the cable 80. However, the cover 90 engages with the housing 60 only by friction. In addition, the height that each projection 61 protrudes from corresponding surface of the housing 60 is limited by the specified dimension and the receiving space of the mother board. If the cable end connector assembly 2 is separated from a complementary electrical connector, the cover 90 is inevitably pulled or dragged to some extend. Thus, the cover 90 is easy to break of from the housing 60.
Hence, a cable end connector assembly with reliably engaged dielectric housing and a cover is required to overcome the disadvantages of related art.
an object of the present invention is to provided a cable end connector assembly, which has an improved reliable engaging connection between a dielectric housing and a cover.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a plurality of contacts, a cable, and a cover. The housing comprises a front portion and a rear portion extending rearwardly from the from portion. A plurality of passageways is defined in the front portion of the housing in a front-to-rear direction. A first engaging portion is on one wall of the rear portion. The contacts are received in the passageways, respectively. Each contact comprises a mating portion adapted for electrically connecting the complementary connector and a tail portion opposite to the mating portion. The cable comprises a plurality of conductive cores electrically connecting the tail portions of the contacts, respectively. The cover is over-molded with the rear portion of the housing and a front end of the cable for protecting the electrical connection between the conductive cores and the contacts. A second engaging portion is on an inner surface of one wall of the cover and engaged with the first engaging portion of the housing for enhancing a retaining force between the cover and the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.